


The Abnormal Adventures of Gavin MacLeod

by fancy_a_chat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, Season/Series 09, gavin adjusting, post 9x21, random shiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_a_chat/pseuds/fancy_a_chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Gavin MacLeod.</p><p>I am the first and only son of Fergus and Camiella MacLeod, both of whom are deceased (sort of). </p><p>I was never married, but engaged to a lovely woman with auburn hair. She was due to sail to the Americas a year after me to give me time to establish a stable home for us to live. </p><p>Looks like that plan has gone to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abnormal Adventures of Gavin MacLeod

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo.  
> So, my plan for this is a mini-series, but tbh, I have no idea how that's going to pan out. So yeah, enjoy :)

Day 1 (May 6th)  
Apparently, I was not only given the gift of speech yesterday, but also that of writing! Quite fascinating, all this. Ordinarily, I would simply have thoughts, fleeting thoughts that I would forget within minutes, sometimes even seconds if I was distracted. Now, however, I can write all my thoughts down. 

At first, I was just writing my name and random things down on a notepad in my inn room (hotel, I believe, is what my father called it). However, I decided that it would be beneficial to have a more organized, permanent place to keep my thoughts and actions. After all, its always been my aspiration to be in the new world (despite it being newer than I had hoped) so it seems appropriate that I write down my actions. 

Turns out, there’s a small market in the lobby of the inn, adjacent to the fancy pub. The pub is always bustling with men in suits, and seems quite well stocked. It’s a shame I don’t drink. Anyway, in the market, I found a nice, blank book with a leather cover. I tried to purchase it with the bit of currency I had, but the vender just stared at me like I was mentally-impaired. 

It was then when a well-dressed gentlemen tapped me on the shoulder and handed me what he referee to as a credit card, apparently from my father. He explained to me that it can be used instead of coins or paper money. I assumed he was a demon also, but I didn’t frankly care. He was offering money in exchange for nothing. So I took the card, and thanked him curtly. I didn’t bother asking the whereabouts of my father. It was clear his mode of communication would be through others from now on, and it didn’t bother me. Still an improvement from our last meetings. 

And so I bought the book, along with something called soda. It was an interesting drink that I consumed whilst writing this entry. I think I’ll transfer what I had written on the scraps of stationary in my lodging.

My name is Gavin MacLeod.  
I am the first and only son of Fergus and Camiella MacLeod, both of whom are deceased (sort of).  
I used to reside in Canisbay, Scotland, but am currently lodging at the Ritz Carlton Hotel in New York City. The room I am in is called a suite, and my father evidently booked it for as long as I need.  
I used to work as a farmer and sailor, however I am currently jobless.  
I was never married, but engaged to a lovely woman with auburn hair. She was due to sail to the Americas a year after me to give me time to establish a stable home for us to live. Looks like that plan has gone to shit.


End file.
